<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All About Lovin’ You (Dean Winchester x Reader) by deanwanddamons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206618">All About Lovin’ You (Dean Winchester x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons'>deanwanddamons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Reader Insert - Freeform, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, Fluffy Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, female cuming, male cuming, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hunt goes bad, you and Dean realise how much you mean to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester - Relationship, Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All About Lovin’ You (Dean Winchester x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N!” Dean roars as he sprints over to the still body that is lying on the floor of the dirty cabin. </p><p>“Y/N! Wake up! Wake up baby!” He begs, lifting your head off the ground. His large hands gripping your bloody cheeks. You’d been thrown full force by a werewolf into a concrete wall before you'd crashed to the floor in a heap, leaving you with a large gash to your head and blood pouring down your face</p><p>Sam skids to a halt next to you, leaning his head down to you as Dean holds your face to his heaving chest. </p><p>“She’s breathing,” Sam exclaims as he gently places his fingers to your neck, checking your pulse. “But her pulse is really weak. She’s probably just knocked out. But you need to get her out of here now, Dean” he bellows. </p><p>Easily scooping you up, as if you weighed nothing, Dean runs from the room with your limp body cradled in his strong arms. </p><p>Sam sprints past  to the waiting Impala. Quickly opening the door for his brother as Dean gently lays you across the back seat, climbing in beside you. He scoots over so that he can place your head in his lap. </p><p>“How’s she doing?”  Sam asks, jumping into the driver's seat. </p><p>“She’s still unconscious and her breathing is getting shallow,” Dean grunts, “We need to get her back to the bunker and fast. Go, Sam, go,” he demands.</p><p>With screeching tires, Sam floors the accelerator and peels away from the curb.</p><p>“Stay with me sweetheart,” Dean whispers  over and over, stroking your cheek. “I’m not losing you now.” </p><p>Glancing in the rearview mirror, Sam can tell that Dean is panicking. He’s rarely seen him this strung out before and it makes him realize how much Dean really loves you. He’s never said as much, but his feelings towards you are obvious to everyone in your orbit. Everyone, except you. </p><p>“Sam! She’s fading!” Dean calls out before begging “You need to drive faster,”<br/>
“I’m going as fast as I can!” Sam yells over the sound of the roaring engine. “Calm down Dean. We’ll get her to Cas and she’ll be fine. I promise.” </p><p>With his fingers constantly weaving in and out of your hair, he continues to cradle you in his arms as he gently rocks you. His eyes keep darting to your chest to reassure himself that you are still breathing, words of encouragement falling silently from his lips.  </p><p>With a screech of brakes, Sam finally pulls up outside the bunker. Flinging the door open, Dean picks up your heavy body and carries you inside. </p><p>“Cas! Cas we need you man. Fast!” He calls out, gingerly making his way down the stairs, afraid he is going to stumble. Sam is following closely at his heels. </p><p>“What happened?” Cas asks, jumping up from his seat at the war room table. Running towards Dean, he spots your limp figure in his arms.</p><p>“Damn werewolf- snuck up on her and launched her at a concrete wall. She’s not in good shape,” Dean explains, laying you down gently on the table. </p><p>Placing his hand to your temple, a small ball of light emanates from Cas’s fingertips. He screws his face up in concentration. </p><p>“It’s not looking good Dean,” he says quietly, stepping back to survey your still form.</p><p>Grabbing Cas’s hand, Dean grips his fingers and none too gently pushes them against your forehead.</p><p>“God damn it Cas!” he screams in the angel's face, “heal her for fucks sake!” </p><p>Using everything he has to give, Cas pushes his fingers harder against your temple and closes his eyes. The light that comes from them is almost blinding. Both Sam and Dean are forced to cover their eyes. </p><p>With a sudden, shuddering breath, you sit bolt upright, panic-stricken eyes searching around the room.</p><p>“Take it easy sweetheart, it’s fine. You're fine,” you hear Dean say as he grips your shoulders. </p><p>“Wh-what happened?” you stutter, your voice breaking as you try to speak. </p><p>“You were taken by surprise, honey,” Dean tells you as he pulls you into him, wrapping you in a bear hug. “Knocked out. But Cas helped you and you're okay now, baby.” </p><p>“Did we get them? The werewolves?” you question, your voice muffled with Dean holding you so tightly against his chest. </p><p>“Don’t worry about that now. You're okay, that’s all that matters,” Dean soothes you, his fingers stroking your hair. </p><p>“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he chastises you,  a moment later, pulling you away from him so he can check your forehead, his beseeching green eyes staring straight into yours. “You freakin’ scared the shit outta me.” </p><p>“You may need to lay down,” Cas warns, as Dean helps you off the table. </p><p>“Yea, I think that’s a good idea,” you agree. </p><p>“Stay there a second,” Dean says, and leaves the room, quickly returning with two beers. “We both need one of these” handing you one while taking a sip of his. </p><p>You go to take a step but your legs are shaking. Dean snakes his arm around your waist and leads you towards your bedroom. </p><p>As soon as the door is closed, Dean wraps his arms around you and pulls you into him once more. </p><p>“I thought I’d lost you,” he tells you, his voice low and thick with emotion, his hands grasping at your face. “I really thought I’d lost you, sweetheart.” </p><p>Looking up at him, you notice his eyes are shining, and a stray tear slides down his cheek. </p><p>“Oh my darling,” you say to him, wiping the tear away with your thumb, emotion welling in your chest,  “I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>“I can’t lose you. I can’t,” Dean repeats. “I should’ve never put you in that situation. What the fuck was I thinking?” he raged at himself, turning away from you, hands running through his hair, fists clenched.</p><p>“Dean,” you implore, gripping his shoulders, turning him around to face you. "I’m a hunter, I’m aware of the dangers.” </p><p>“I know. But…” </p><p>His words are lost as your lips find his.<br/>
————————————————————————</p><p>You’ve been hiding the fact that you have been in love with this beautiful, green-eyed hunter for months. </p><p>Ever since the British Men of Letters had attempted to bring all the American hunters together, you’d been staying at the bunker with Dean, Sam, and Cas. </p><p>You had been sent there by Ketch. He’d told you that you could “learn not to be so reckless” if you had access to all the lore that was held within the bunker and you had some backup for when you found a case. </p><p>It was strange being part of a team, but you’d soon got used to it. </p><p>Sam was very sweet, often staying up for hours with you after the others had turned in, helping you out with research, while Cas had always kept you amused with his complete lack of knowledge of pop culture. </p><p>As for Dean. He was an enigma. </p><p>He was always very nice to you, offering you a beer, talking for hours about classic rock music and films, but he always seemed to keep you at arms length. </p><p>However, the one thing you’d noticed was that he was very protective of you- he was always concerned for your well being. He had pushed you behind him on more than one occasion when you had been on a hunt, protecting you from vampires, ghosts and all manner of different monsters.</p><p>You knew all about Dean and Sam Winchester and the horrors they had experienced. </p><p>After all, the brothers were legends amongst fellow hunters. They had both been to Hell, Sam had lost his soul, been taken over by an angel and faced torturous trials in order to close the gates of Hell. Dean had been in Purgatory for a year, been possessed by a demon and had endured having the Mark of Cain. </p><p>So to say that they were ‘strong’ was a complete understatement. And it was this strength that made him so endearing.</p><p>He treated you much like a kid sister and that annoyed you slightly since you felt that you were an experienced hunter. But this hadn’t stopped you from developing feelings for him. Yes, he could be moody, especially when he was tired or hungry and he had trouble keeping his anger in check; flying off the handle about the smallest things, but this only added to his charm. </p><p>There was no denying that he was gorgeous. Those deep green eyes, a smattering of freckles across his nose, plump lips and an incredible smile. His voice did things to you that you could not explain. And the way he wiggled his eyebrows when he was being sarcastic, the only way he knew how; it made you weak. </p><p>It was just so….Dean. </p><p>Over the last few weeks, those feelings had intensified tenfold. Laying in bed at night, you’d often find yourself thinking about him. The fact that he was just up the hall from you alone, always made you sad, and you’d thought about going to him on more than one occasion. But you’d always stopped yourself, worried that he would reject you and things between you would be awkward afterward. So you had tried to bury your feelings. </p><p>But the way he had held you tonight— the obvious fear you’d heard in his voice and seen in his eyes when he told you he didn’t want to lose you. It had made you realize that maybe your feelings weren’t unrequited after all. Having been so close to death earlier this evening, you realized life was too short, especially in your line of work, so you’d decided to risk it. </p><p>———————————————————————<br/>
When your lips touched his, you knew the risk had been worth it. </p><p>His kiss was soft and hesitant. Lips parting only slightly before he pulls away from you. </p><p>“Y/N,” he whispers, leaning his head towards you, his forehead resting against yours, ”Is this really what you want?”</p><p>His green eyes search Y/E/C eyes, waiting for a positive response. </p><p>“Yes Dean, this is what I want,” you whisper back. </p><p>His arms wrap around your waist as he pulls you closer to him. The scent of him is completely intoxicating. </p><p>“I never want to go through that again,” he says, leaving barely-there kisses on your cheeks, his hands cupping your face. “I know you haven’t been here for long, but I can’t imagine not having you in my life” </p><p>“Shh,” you hush him, placing your index finger on his lips. “Stop talking and show me.”</p><p>His lips collide with yours, the kiss quickly becoming deep and needy. His tongue traces the shape of your lips, requesting entry. Which you quickly grant him, he tastes faintly of beer, and it tastes divine. </p><p>Your hands slip inside his open flannel, feeling the muscles roll beneath your hands as you slowly push the material from his broad shoulders. His hands leave your waist briefly to drop the offending article of clothing to the floor. You feel the curve of his smile pressed against your lips. As your hands push beneath his plain black t-shirt, his skin feels so perfectly soft, except for the occasional raised and scarred skin, further proof of the hero that he is. </p><p>You pull away from Dean’s lips reluctantly, smiling shyly as you tug your t-shirt over your head and drop it to the floor. Entwining your fingers with his you start to walk backwards. His eyes are fixed on yours as you slowly walk back, towards your bed gently pulling him with you. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re beautiful sweetheart,” Dean groans, tugging his t-shirt over his head.</p><p>He presses his plump lips against yours once more, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing up and down your side, until he takes your hand in his and leads you nearer the bed. </p><p>Still holding your hand, he sits on the edge, looking up at you with hooded eyes. Unhooking your bra, you blush under his intense gaze. His pupils are blown with lust as they roam your body. You visibly see him take in a deep, shuddering breath. </p><p>His fingers slip into the waistband of your jeans as he pulls you towards him. Popping the button, he slowly slides them down your legs, his eyes never leaving yours. As they reach your ankles, you step out of them and kick them aside, leaving you standing there in nothing but your panties. </p><p>“Jesus sweetheart, look at you. You're gorgeous,” Dean whispers, his voice low and deep with desire. “Come here baby,” he insists. </p><p>Understanding what he wants, you climb onto his lap, knees on the mattress either side of his strong thighs. </p><p>He looks up at you, his green eyes shining, an expression of pure joy on his beautiful face. Leaning down to taste his sweet lips again, you interlace your fingers around the back of his neck, the kiss even deeper than before. </p><p>His mouth leaves yours, to follow the line of your jaw with his lips, his stubble deliciously scratching your skin as his teeth find your pulse point, which he nips at gently. </p><p>An intense heat pools between your legs as he slowly moves his lips over your shoulder, tasting your skin with the tip of his tongue as he moves, his head dipping lower and lower down your body. His tongue finds your erect nipple, as his calloused hands grip your hips to pull you even closer to him. He traces the outline of the sensitive nub, a low groan escaping his lips. </p><p>A rush of pleasure flows through your body like electricity. You begin to slowly move your hips against his pelvis, the rough material of his jeans rubbing against your tingling mound. </p><p>“Don’t you think you’re slightly overdressed?” you purr into his ear. </p><p>“Good point,” he chuckles as he swiftly gets to his feet. With a squeal of surprise, you wrap your legs around his waist, as he stands, your weight not hindering his progress. With a soft laugh, he turns, and lowers you down onto the bed. “I’ll soon sort that out.”</p><p>Within seconds his jeans are off and discarded. He stands before you, wearing only a pair of tight, black boxers. The material hugs his skin perfectly, and the outline of his hard cock is clearly visible. He looks even more glorious than you could ever have imagined. </p><p>“Still too many clothes,” you tell him with a smirk as you drink in his incredible physique. Shifting forward to the edge of the bed, you gesture for him to come closer. As he steps towards you, you grip the waistband of his boxers, and gently pull them down, releasing his impressive erection. With a swift flick of his ankle, the boxers join the rest of the discarded clothing.</p><p>“Fuck Dean,” you murmur, goosebumps raising all over your body at the sight of him, “you’re incredible” </p><p>Wrapping your small hand around his length, you gently begin to caress him. His breath hitches in his throat as he moves nearer to you, his pelvis perfectly aligned with your mouth. The desire to taste him overwhelms you. Following the thick vein on the underside of his cock, you run your tongue lightly over the spongy tip. The taste of the precum already there is like nectar. A bolt of lighting hits your core when you hear him groan your name, as his hands find the back of your neck. </p><p>You slowly slide your mouth down the full length of his cock, swirling your tongue as you do, until the tip bumps against the back of your throat. Hollowing your cheeks, you pull back, then suck him back in, all the way down to the base. Dean begins to buck his hips, fingers lacing through your hair. Matching his rhythm, you repeat the process. </p><p>“Fuck baby, that’s good,” Dean groans as his cock invades your mouth, a drop of saliva falling down your chin. Your panties are a hot, slick mess at the sound of pleasure in his voice. As you feel yourself start to gag, he stops, places two fingers under your chin and lifts your face to look at him. The expression on his face as he looks down at you is one of pure joy. </p><p>As he steps backwards, his cock leaves your mouth with an audible pop. Getting on his knees in front of you, he grips the edge of your panties. You lift your ass off the bed in order for him to work them down your legs, and he throws them over his shoulder. Your stomach muscles contract with pleasure watching him, when starting with your ankle, Dean’s tongue slowly trails a path up the inside of your leg, his teeth lightly nipping at your skin in places. His palms follow the same path, but on the outside of your legs, until they come to rest on your stomach. </p><p>His fingers dance down your tummy until they find what they are searching for. He teases your aching opening, fluttering his fingertips just on the edge. Raising your hips to meet his hand, he grins up at you, sliding one digit into your wet hole. A sigh escapes your lips, as he adds another, then a third. </p><p>“Oh fuck, you’re so wet,” he groans through gritted teeth, pumping his fingers knuckle deep into your fluttering pussy, the heel of his hand rubbing against your sensitive clit. The tips of his fingers curl against your walls. Discovering a spot that no man has ever found before, and you were beginning to think that it didn’t even exist. But, he’s found it. </p><p>The feeling is like nothing you’d ever felt before. It is heavenly and exceptional, sure to send you over the edge. </p><p>Without warning, his fingers have gone, but they are quickly replaced with the tip of his tongue, as he licks straight up your soaking slit, sucking your throbbing clit into his perfect mouth. Flicking his tongue up and down, he softly begins to hum.</p><p>“Christ, Dean,” you pant, your breathing shallow, as wave upon wave of pleasure cascades through you.</p><p>“Cum for me, baby,” you hear him groan between licks, “I want to taste all of you.” </p><p>You come undone as your orgasm crashes over you, your juices flooding his mouth. He raises his head, and licks his lips. </p><p>“You taste delicious,” he says moving up your body. His lips are on yours, kissing you deeply as you wrap your legs around his waist. Lifting himself up on his elbows, he places a large hand on your jaw. His eyes look so deeply into yours, it’s as if he is looking into your soul. </p><p>“I’ve wanted this, since the first day we met,” he admits, “but I never imagined that you would feel the same way.” </p><p>“So have I. I have wanted it so bad but...I was afraid you would reject me,” you explain. </p><p>“I would never have rejected you sweetheart,” he tells you, leaving butterfly kisses on your cheek.</p><p>“Make love to me, Dean,” you plead, “I need to feel you inside me.”</p><p>With a slight nod of his head, and a brief movement of his hips, you feel his hardness nudging at your entrance. He pushes his hips forward, and with a breathy groan he slips his cock inside you. You feel a brief sting of pain as your walls stretch to accommodate him, but this doesn’t last long before it turns to pleasure. His rhythm starts slowly at first, but when he feels you arching your back pushing yourself closer to him, he speeds up. </p><p>The tight coil of pleasure that has formed in your stomach gets tighter, as he pulls himself almost all the way out before thrusting back in with a moan, repeating this over and over. He fills you up perfectly.  </p><p>“I’m going to cum. Cum with me?” he growls as your pussy flutters around him.</p><p>“Yes baby, fuck yes,” you hiss as the coil inside you snaps, a rush of ecstasy so strong flowing over you it makes you see stars. With his head buried in the crook of your neck, Dean’s thrusts continue their pace, helping you ride through your pleasure. As his rhythm slows, you feel his teeth dig into your shoulder. </p><p>“Oh god, oh Jesus,Y/N,'' he mumbles into your neck. You feel him pause, then sharply thrust into you one last time as his seed coats your walls. You can feel his heart beating rapidly against your chest as he raises his head, and breaks into a heart stopping smile. </p><p>“Wow, Y/N,” he says through his smile. “Shit, that was something else.” </p><p>Rolling onto his back, he pulls you with him, so that your head is on his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around you. </p><p>“When I woke up this morning, I never expected my day to go quite the way it did,” Dean mused. </p><p>“Neither did I. Who'd have thought I would have almost died and got laid all on the same day?” you admit with a laugh. </p><p>“Well, it turned out pretty awesome,” he says as he turns his body so you are lying face to face. Without blinking, he gazes directly into your eyes and whispers, “I love you Y/N.”</p><p>This revelation takes you completely by surprise. Your heart skips a beat as you take in what he has just said.Cupping his beautiful face in your palm, you follow the pattern of freckles on his cheek with your thumb. Kissing him briefly, you smile. </p><p>“I love you too, Dean Winchester.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>